Save Me
by Anny Baby
Summary: [oneshot] Troy and Gabriella have broken up two weeks ago and they're both very depressed. So Gabriella decides to do something about it. First fic! Please R&R!


**Save Me**

**Hi my name is Anahí and this is my first story on this site. I've been here since last year and I've finally decided to write a fanfic. This is a Troyella one-shot based on the song "Save Me" by RBD. I'd like to thank MizZ CriStie and xXSharpayz Alter EgoXx for helping me with this. Not the best one-shot compared to all the others I've read, but I hope you guys like it anyway!**

Disclaimer - I don't own HSM or the song "Save Me" by RBD.

Gabriella Montez groaned as she took a seat next to her friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie. They were at a Christmas party and they weren't having any fun at all. Taylor glanced at Gabriella's long face and let out a slight laugh. Gabriella and Sharpay looked up at her with puzzled faces.

"What's so funny?" asked Gabriella.

"The fact that we all came here to expecting to have a good time and we end up sitting here dateless," Taylor replied. Gabriella knitted her eyebrows.

"What about Zeke and Chad?" Taylor let out a laugh.

"Chad can't dance to save his life," Taylor said.

"And Zeke just...disappeared!" Sharpay said. "I mean, who the hell does he think he is just leaving me here looking available and desperate? I am so breaking up with him when I see him." She grabbed a cookie off a platter on the table and angrily bit off a piece.

"I thought you didn't eat sweets," Taylor said. "You even told Zeke that the next time he cooks for you to make you a salad."

"Being depressed drives you to insanity," Sharpay said. Taylor rolled her eyes. Gabriella sighed.

"I know what you mean," she mumbled. Taylor looked at her sympathetically.

"Still sad about Troy?" she asked. Gabriella didn't answer. She and Troy Bolton had broken up two weeks ago and Gabriella was miserable. They both had decided to see other people, but Gabriella regretted that decision after the first day without Troy in her life. She can't get him out of her mind. But he hasn't said anything. Gabriella wondered if he's happy with this compromise or if he's just a very good actor.

"C'mon Gabi," Sharpay said. "If you want to get him back, you have to get him jealous. Look, he's over there talking to Ryan. Ask Ryan to dance. Troy will blow!" Gabriella shook her head.

"First of all, I don't want to dance. Second of all, I don't ask guys to dance, anyway. Sorry, that's just not my thing." Gabriella crossed her arms against her chest. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Well," she started. "Just go have fun with some other guy. Talk to someone!" Sharpay pulled Gabriella out of her chair. Gabriella groaned.

"Shar--" Gabriella paused to think. She let out a mischievous smile. "I'm not going to dance, but I am going to have fun." Sharpay furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement.

"What?"

Gabriella glanced at the stage and then turned back to Sharpay. "You'll see." She rushed to the stage, catching Troy's attention on the way. She whispered something in the DJ's ear. The DJ nodded and smiled. Gabriella returned his smile and walked onstage. She grabbed the microphone and nodded at the DJ. A new slow song started to play. Gabriella took a deep breath and softly started to sing.

_every now and then i get so sad  
Cause i miss you since you left me  
I'm so disconnected from my life.  
Sometimes i cant stand the morning light  
Cause i miss you since you left me,  
I'm just a reflection of your heart.  
In the middle of this night,  
I want you back, I really need you_

_Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my soul from this lonelyness  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my life from this emptyness,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down_

_There's another face behind my smile  
Cause I miss you since you left me  
Every day I'm trying to survive  
Sometimes I cant stand the morning light  
Cause I miss you since you left me.  
I'm just a reflection of your heart.  
In the middle of this night,  
I want you back, I really need you_

_Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my soul from this lonelyness  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my life from this emptyness,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down_

_Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my soul from this lonelyness  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save my life from this emptyness,  
Give me love, give me shoulders  
Save me now cause I'm falling down_

Gabriella smiled at the cheering crowd when she finished. She glanced at Troy and saw him clapping with a huge grin plastered on his face. Gabriella blushed slightly. She loved seeing Troy smile. She muttered a "Thank You" and walked off the stage. Troy walked up to her. He missed her miserably and now that he knew Gabriella missed him as well, he felt like the happiest man in the world. He put his arms around Gabriella and hugged her. Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his embrace.

"I love you," Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella smiled and pulled away to look at him.

"I love you too," she said with a grin. Troy pulled her against him and gave her a kiss, not noticing all the people encircling them cheering. Sharpay walked in the middle of the circle.

"It's about time," she interrupted. Troy and Gabriella blushed and smiled at eachother. Chad joined the three.

"Hooray, you've survived your first break-up! Congratulations!" he said. Taylor pulled him away by his collar and gave Gabriella a wink. Sharpay walked towards the crowed and started shooing them away.

"Nothing more to see here, let's go!" She smiled at Troy and Gabriella and left them alone. Troy turned Gabriella towards him and he rested his forehead against hers. He spoke in a whisper.

"Gabriella, I now know what life is without you. And I don't like it. I always want you with me. I love you." He gave Gabriella a quick kiss.

"I want to be with you too," Gabriella told him. A new song started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked with a grin. Gabriella gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes you may." Troy took her by the hand and lead her to the dancefloor, both happy to be with eachother once again.

**Again, my first fic, so please go easy on me. I have a new idea for a story. I'll try to get that up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Happy holidays! Reviews are welcomed!**

**x**

**Anahí **


End file.
